


Zootopia Challenge: Unaware

by Storyreader21



Category: Zootopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: This is one of two challenge fics I'm posting since today is August 7(currently just after midnight here), my birthday!They are different versions of the same challenge(made by me) with one having Judy knows she is a silver fox rabbit, and one she is unaware.





	Zootopia Challenge: Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two challenge fics I'm posting since today is August 7(currently just after midnight here), my birthday!
> 
> They are different versions of the same challenge(made by me) with one having Judy knows she is a silver fox rabbit, and one she is unaware.

**Zootopia challenge: Unaware**  


**Judy Hopps is a rabbit, but what most, including her don't realize is that her breed is a Silver Fox Rabbit, which due to evolution has several fox instincts in addition to her bunny instincts. when hit by nighthowler serum when protecting Nick she goes savage despite prey supposed to be immune to the serum the doctors eventually discover her breed (which she did not know before) is a silver fox rabbit.**

**Requirements:**

**Judy's breed is a Silver Fox Rabbit.**

**she is the only one of that breed in her family(most likely due to avatism but up to you why)**

**One of the fox instincts is Judy enjoys eating meat(all other instincts up to you), and she discovers it after finding out her breed**

**Recommended:**

**Judy and Nick pairing**

**Judy and Nick eventually have children.**


End file.
